Night of the Stars
by sunchaser116589
Summary: Bella and Edward are in their meadow, watching the sunset. The stars come out, and Bella gets to thinking. Lots of fluff, I suppose, so R & R please! Sorry that the summery kinda stinks. Saftey rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: Alright people. This is just a oneshot that could possibly be another chapter or something. I was totally bored all day, and there weren't many new fanfics posted for me to read today, and I updated a story last night or something, so I can't update it now because I don't have any new ideas, and I realized that I only have like one Twilight fanfic going, so yeah…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was lying on the grass, watching the sun creep slowly down towards the horizon. The meadow Edward and I were in was slowly darkening, and the trees looked golden as the sun set.

Edward's skin glittered, changing from the white glitter the sun normally made, to the pinks and purples and oranges that the sunset brought on.

I shifted a bit away from him to get a full look at him, ignoring his questioning look. The sight made me stare, completely forgetting the time.

Edward smiled and watched me too.

We sat silent for a long time. I looked into his eyes, gold now, trying to figure out how he felt. All I saw was peace for the moment, and love.

When the sun finally went beyond the horizon, and the sky turned black, I let myself lay back down on the grass, and I watched the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked soon, his soft voice barely disturbing the calm.

I raised myself up and moved so I was now lying next to him, before looking back up at the small points of light.

"I'm thinking about the stars."

"What about the stars?" he replied, putting a cold arm around me.

"Just look at them, so far away. They are there, even when it's light out. They see just about everything that goes on in the world. They've seen everything, been a part of everything. Those stars have watched everything, but they've remained unchanged."

We were quiet again, and I knew Edward was thinking about what I'd said.

"Don't you ever wish you could go up there? Nothing would touch you there. Just, I don't know, rise up and just _be _among the stars. Nothing would hurt you, or scare you. You wouldn't have to _feel _anything."

Edward tightened his arm, bringing me closer. I could feel his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Do you really believe that? That it would be worth it, to lose the good things, to go up and just be up there? What about the good things? Music, humor, friendship, companionship, love…"

I sighed and titled my head. "I don't know. I suppose not. I would never do anything that would take me away from you. But still, you wonder…"

We stared at the sky for some time, before Edward touched my shoulder and raised his head up.

I blinked and looked around, wondering what he'd meant.

Before us, was a large doe. The deer stood there, her head raised in the air, searching for danger. Evidently, she found none, and proceeded to start grazing.

I watched with shining eyes, content to watch the deer. It had no worries, no fears. It had no guilt, or shame. But then again, it also would never know love either.

After a time, I had to shift to keep my legs from going to sleep, and the wary animal froze for a minute, stock still, perfect, before bounding gracefully into the farther depths of the forest.

I let out a breath, and leaned against Edward again.

I could feel him grinning, so I smiled back.

The last thing I saw before falling asleep, was Edward's twinkling eyes looking down above me…

I held her in my arms, sleeping, beautiful.

I once again marveled at her, her unpredictability, the hidden thoughts in her head, and even just the look on her face as she slept; one of pure contentment and trust.

Her musings this night had disturbed me a bit.

I had not realized exactly what she was feeling. I suppose her emotions were complicated, as they always turned out to be.

But the fact that she had seen wonder in a perfectly ordinary sight, a deer just standing there, proved that Bella was different than the others.

Who else could lie with a vampire after dark? Then again, who else would trust a vampire, a wild, dangerous being? She had never shone fear of me, or the others for that matter, and that alone perplexed me. She seemed to trust me unconditionally, after everything that's happened to her, to us, which is something I would have never thought possible, had it not happened to me.

A human? Trust a vampire who wishes every second of the day for her blood and body? Ha, never.

But Bella was the exception. Bella is the exception to everything, from mind control to self-preservation.

My thoughts were stopped as a small sound escaped from Bella's perfect lips.

"Edward," she breathed," I love you."

And those simple words were enough to remind me why I love her, why we were here in the dark, alone in the woods, why I was happy to sit with her in my arms, for as long as I wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((**Aw, now wasn't that cute? Sorry for the fluff. Atleast, I thought it was fluff. And I'm not sure if half of what I said made sense, bt I'm not very good at 'philosophy' stuff. This is just a oneshot, so, yeah… PLEASE REVIEW!!))**


	2. Please Read

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
